


Sex Magic

by misura



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best possible reason for a foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> before you get your hopes up: no actual sex or magic is accomplished during this fic. unless you count the other three Horsemen talking Daniel into going along with this whole thing. (that might count as magic, actually.)

"I don't believe it," Daniel said, flatly, and Merritt chuckled.

"Sounds like _someone_ 's being a chicken. What's the matter, Danny-boy? Afraid of a bit of healthy competition?"

Daniel scowled. "First of all, we're talking about sex here, which is, by definition, not a competition. Second - "

"Three guys in the same bed?" Jack said, tossing his shirt in the general direction of a still empty corner. "That kind of does sound like a competition to me."

"It sounds like an orgy," Daniel said. "And please don't interrupt people when they're talking. It's very rude."

"But not when it's you who's doing it, am I right?" Merritt asked. "Of course I am." He folded his own shirt and put it on the same chair where he'd put his pants earlier.

"And what's wrong with an orgy, Danny?" Henley said. "Sounds fun to me."

"Well, to you, of course it would," Daniel said.

"To me? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, Danny. What _are_ you trying to say here?"

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything," Daniel said.

"Oh, right," Merritt said. "Daniel Atlas does not try. Daniel Atlas does, or does not."

"Somewhat simply put, but more or less correct. Thank you."

"It's cause there's three of us and only one of her, right?" Jack said.

"And we're back to the competition."

"The idea behind this exercise is not a competition," Daniel said. "The idea behind this is that we will somehow summon magical powers by having sex - or, excuse me, an orgy. It's ridiculous."

"What would you know about orgies? You ever been to any?"

"No, and neither has anyone else in this room."

Jack coughed. Merritt grinned. "Good for you, Jackie."

"Just me and two girls. It was pretty cool."

"You were either drunk or high at the time and it was a threesome, not an orgy," Daniel said. "Point proven."

"So what you're saying is, you're that scared of Henley liking me or Jack here better than you, you're just gonna cockblock both of us."

"Henley is free to do whatever or, as the case may be, whomever she wants."

"Why, thank you, Danny. That's very generous of you, to let me make up my own mind about who I want to have sex with."

"I didn't mean it like that. As you know very well. Now, why don't I leave you to it while I go and do something that will actually be a useful spending of my time?"

Merritt clucked.

"Hey man," Jack said. "I mean, no disrespect - you gotta do what you gotta do, and that's chill by me, but what's the harm in sticking around and doing this thing? Together, like we did the show? At worst, you get me, sucking your dick - at best, well, who knows?"

"Actually, at worst he'd get _me_ sucking his dick," Merritt said. "I might bite."

"That's good to know. Very encouraging."

"Guys, are we going to do this or not? Getting a little lonely over here."

"You heard that?" Merritt asked. "Your fault. I think you should make it up to her."

"Don't - don't try that hypnotizing bullshit on me. It doesn't work."

"Trust me, if I'd hypnotized you, we wouldn't be standing here, having this conversation."

"Even for you, that's a bit sleazy."

"Ouch. _Again_ with the personal slurs."

"You don't think hypnotizing people into having sex is sleazy? In that case, I've got news for you. It is."

"I said we wouldn't be having this conversation. I didn't say we'd be naked. Together. In one bed. Within touching distance."

"Once more, you're not doing anything to convince me this is a good idea."

"What, I'm not attractive enough for you?"

"Given that you're a mentalist, I'm sure your sexual performance will be adequate. Attraction plays no role in that; it's a strictly physical thing. Like drinking wine out of a paper cup or eating dinner off an ugly plate. You're good at picking up cues, so you're good at pleasing people - emotionally _and_ sexually. Your looks are, at best, of secondary importance."

"It's not what you've got, it's what you do with it."

" _How_ you do with it, but yes. Like that."

"Fine. Then I challenge you to show the rest of us, not just what you've got, but also what you can do with it. Right here, right now, let's just bring it all out right into the open. No more dancing around the bush, no more digs at people's moral - we settle this here and now, once and for all."

"Fine," Daniel said, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes!" Jack said. "Finally!"

"If we do get magical powers from this, I do hope they'll be good for treating sore muscles. I have a feeling I might need that."

"Given your age, you're probably right. And that was not a personal slur. Just an observation."

"Like me saying you're a dick."

"That's an opinion, not an observation. There's actually a difference between the two."

"Which I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear about, Danny. Some other time."


End file.
